Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) based on floor vibration for a vehicle, and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a technology, in which a vibration sensor detecting vibrations generated in a floor of a vehicle is installed, and operations of devices causing vibrations of the vehicle are controlled based on the vibrations measured by the vibration sensor in order to manage NVH performance of the vehicle, and further, more particularly, to a technology, in which when the vibration detected by the vibration sensor exceeds a predetermined manageable threshold value, a message inducing a driver to repair a vehicle in relation to the vibrations is output, thereby actively managing NVH performance of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
In general, as an effort to improve marketability of a vehicle, development for improving performance of the vehicle is continuously made.
Recently, the development of vehicle products achieving the improvement of high performance of a vehicle by the technology development is expanded from the development of performance for improving marketability in the related art to the development for improving ride comfort and user's experience which are represented as emotional quality.
To this end, the vehicle is released in the state where tests under various and minute conditions for the purpose of improving ride comfort and user's experience are completed before the shipment of the product.
One of the important factors influencing ride comfort of the vehicle and user's experience is noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH). The NVH characteristic is a representative factor which is generated in a power train (an engine and the like), a suspension, a chassis, and the like that are driving systems of the vehicle, is transmitted into an internal side of the vehicle through a vehicle body, and is directly/indirectly transmitted to a driver or passengers to hinder ride comfort, and is the important factor, which needs to be maximally decreased for the improvement of marketability of the vehicle.
However, even though a precise test related to the NVH is performed before the shipment of the product of the completed vehicle, it is impossible to completely decrease the NVH characteristic, and there still exists a probability that the NVH performance is degraded according to a condition (vehicle state) of the vehicle different from the state of the test condition of the vehicle or an environment (weather, a road situation, and the like).
Since this problem causes the degradation of marketability of the vehicle product, the development of a means, which is capable of actively improving NVH performance of the vehicle even after the release of the vehicle product has been demanded.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.